1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for carrying and detachably securing a policeman's baton and more particularly a holder which also has an allen wrench for use in adjusting the handle of the policeman's baton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,923, entitled Baton and Club Securing Device, issued to Dennis M. Bigham on Jan. 10, 1984, teaches a holder for detachably securing a baton in a carrying ring through which the baton may be slideably inserted. The holder includes a base by which the holder is attached to the baton. The base is in the form of a ring into which the baton is inserted. The base also includes an enlarged portion which contacts the ring when the baton is inserted through the ring in order to support the base and the baton so that the baton is prevented from sliding downwardly all the way through the ring. The holder further includes a lever, the lower end of which is formed into a hook and the upper end of which serves as a trigger. The lever is fixed to the base so that the hook is normally biased to a first position where the hook will engage the ring and prevent removal of the baton from the ring when the baton is lifted. When the trigger is depressed, the hook is moved to a second position where the hook will not engage the ring when the baton is lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,985, entitled Equipment Holder, issued to Kenneth Lowder Halterman on May 3, 1977, teaches an equipment holder for police security office that will mount on a belt and that will alternately carry a policeman's baton or a large heavy duty flashlight in such a manner that they are readily accessible and may be removed without warning any noise. The holder includes a strap with a belt loop which is formed in one end thereof and a small ring at the other end. A larger ring is concentricaly mounted around the small ring and a substantially rigid space is positioned between the rings and their pivot connection with the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,804, entitled Baton and Club Securing Device, issued to D. Michael Bigham on Oct. 26, 1982, teaches a club that may be detachable secured to a carrying ring which includes an elongated stick that may be inserted through the carrying ring. A protruding shoulder member on the stick will not pass through the ring. The shoulder member provides a suspension point from which the stick may be suspended by the carrying ring. A locking device detachably secures the stick to the carrying ring in order to prevent the stick from being pulled or sliding out of the carrying ring unless a release mechanism is manually triggered or maintained. The night stick holder includes a flexible sleeve which is split substantially lengthwise and has a pair of axially spaced snap fasteners. The night stick has an enlarged diameter portion at the botton of the handle and the fasteners, when secured, serve to close the sleeve about the tapered body of the night stick the enlarged diameter portion and the tapered body serving to preclude endwise movement of the stick through the sleeve in either direction. To draw the stick from the holder, the stick is first canted forwardly and the upper fastener unsnapped. The stick may then be jerked downwardly and forewardly in a swinging motion to automatically unsnap the lower fastener whereby the stick is withdrawn through the split sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,053, entitled a tool holder for removably holding a plurality of tools such as hexagonal key wrenches in which the holder has a passage for each tool and in which each passage has, spaced from the end in which the tool is inserted, an inwardly extending projection which allows the tool to pass when a flat side of the tool is parallel to the flat face of the projection but which grips the tool when it is turned to bring a corner edge of the tool into engagement with the flat face to clamp it. With large tools, there are two opposed inwardly extending projections, one of which has groove into which a corner edge of the tool enters to yieldable retain the tool against rotation from its gripped position. With small tools, the toolholder has a shoulder against which the tool bears in order to limit the movement of the tool away from its gripped position. Instead of all of the passages being in a row, there are two overlying rows of passages so that the holder is narrower and thicker with the result that it can be conveniently grasped as a handle for one of the tool when that tool is partially withdrawn form the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,171, entitled Side Arm Baton and Flashlight, issued to Gregg B. Mains on Oct. 23, 1984, teaches a combination of a side-handle baton and flashlight which includes an elongated tubular club and a short side-handle which is disposed at right angles and which is mechanically coupled to the elongated tubular club. The combination of a side-handle baton and flashlight also includes a flashlight assembly which is mechanically coupled to the elongated tubular club.